


HxH x Reader Requests from Tumblr

by sadisticbottom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Tags added over time, male reader - Freeform, no gender specific reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticbottom/pseuds/sadisticbottom
Summary: Requests I've gotten from tumblr, tossing them here as back up, and if people don't use tumblr they might find these interesting I don't know. There's headcanons, short scenarios, one off's and they all range from NSFW to SFW.grammar/english can be spotty so pardon errors.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kalluto Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 310





	1. S/o who falls asleep in strange places

**request:** Hi there! Could I request either Illumi, Chrollo, or Hisoka from Hunter X Hunter with how they react to an S/O who regularly falls asleep in strange places? (On top of the fridge, behind the sofa, in a cupboard etc.)

Illumi

  * The first time he experienced this was when his s/o had been visiting the Zoldyck estate. You had been playing hide and seek with Killua and failing horribly. The whole estate was fair ground to play and when it came to Killua’s turn to find you, you had crammed yourself into one of the many cupboards in the kitchen.
  * For once Killua struggled to find you, previously you hid in easier places but this time you hid in a room with people making it a little tricky to trace you in specific. Illumi saw his brother playing on his own and asked about you
  * “Oh s/o? We were playing hide and seek but after a while I gave up searching.”
  * It couldn’t be that hard to find you, and frankly it wasn’t. Illumi found you in no time, there you were in the cramp cupboard completely passed out with a look of peace on your face.
  * Killua was confused at how you were comfortable enough to actually sleep in there, Illumi’s face remained the same however as he woke you.
  * When questioned about how you slept comfortably in there, you replied
  * “I can sleep anywhere, plus it was kind of comfortable.”
  * Illumi quickly found out you meant it quite literally, you could sleep anywhere. After that he’d find you sleeping in all sorts of places, on the floor versus the perfectly comfortable couch literally two feet away, on the roof of one of the storage buildings, even partially dangling out of a window one time. (Which he’d never admit was a little stressful.)
  * Honestly he’d probably find it amusing as well as annoying, it’s interesting to see where he’ll find you but it’s a little irritating when he finds you in more risky/dangerous places asleep. He’s your boyfriend, not your babysitter. 



Hisoka

  * The first time Hisoka experienced this he didn’t pay it much mind, he had some things to take care of and you stayed behind at the hotel. When he got back he found you laying on the coffee table despite the couch being literally right next to it.
  * The second time he found you asleep in the tub, not naked or in water, just asleep in the tub.
  * The third time however was when he realized something weird was going on, he’d woken in the middle of the night for a drink and found himself a little startled when a leg suddenly fell over the edge of the top of the fridge.
  * Upon closer examination he found the leg was yours and found you somehow sprawled out on the top of the appliance
  * “You have got to be kidding me..”
  * At first he thought maybe you slept walk, did people who sleep walk sleep in weird places though? Nevertheless his priority was to get you down and you woke not long after. Hisoka asked you why you were asleep on the fridge and you replied
  * “I got really hot wrapped up in bed, the top of the fridge was so nice and cool.”
  * Afterwards it became a bit of a fun game for him, “Where is s/o asleep this time” sort of game. He’s found you in a lot of places but one of his favourites was finding you sprawled out on top of the stove and attached countertop, he knew that wasn’t comfortable and felt like you were fucking with him.
  * Unlike Illumi he’s not really annoyed, if anything he’s mostly amused. As long as you’re safe he doesn’t really care where you end up sleeping.




	2. S/o with a dairy allergy - Illumi

This wasn't a request, this was 100% self indulgent and based around myself personally. I wanted some comfort because even though it's been some months this change has been really hard on me. I wish I had someone as supportive as these boys D:

Illumi

  * Unlike Kenma and Akaashi, Illumi knew about your allergy before you could tell him. No matter how the two of you got together, the moment you started hanging around him he had a search done on you.
  * In fact you’re only a little shocked when he tells you he knows, you know he’s a member of the Zoldyck family so it’s not too surprising he looked into you.
  * While Illumi doesn’t come off as worried or frankly like he cares, he does look out for you when it comes to food.
  * In the Zoldyck manor the only one allowed to cook or touch your food are cooks specifically hired by him. When out in public it doesn’t take you long to notice he picks places specifically with allergy free option foods. You tried to comment on it once but he stated he simply wanted to eat there, paying no mind to any allergy options.
  * You’re a grown adult so he expects you to take care of yourself when it comes to what you can and can’t eat.
  * That being said he has tried at one point to get you to eat dairy, claiming it was unfitting of a potentially future Zoldyck member to have such a ridiculous weakness. This leads to an argument and just to prove to him that it _is_ real you eat the food given to you. It doesn’t take long for an allergic reaction to spark up, hives on the inside of your mouth, lips swollen and cherry red. It’s not until you start to have slight breathing issues that he’s at your side.
  * Despite your best efforts at telling him you weren’t dead and that the breathing struggle would pass he’s already hauling you off to a doctor. After you get checked over and the doctor assured you that you were fine for the most part he scolded Illumi, telling him “allergies aren’t meant to be taken lightly.”
  * After that you distanced yourself from him out of irritation, knowing better than to expect a “sorry” from Illumi. He doesn’t take well to being ignored, he does however understand why you would be upset.
  * He won’t say sorry outright and you know it, he tries to make it up to you though by giving you expensive brand dairy free treats.
  * “Illumi where on earth did you get these? One container of ice cream is expensive.. Like really expensive!”
  * “Does it matter? You didn’t pay for it.”
  * Illumi takes note of preferred brands and flavours when it comes to treats, he’s taken to using them as rewards and means of winning you over when you’re being particularly stubborn or difficult.
  * Unlike Akaashi and Kenma, Illumi doesn’t feel bad at all when eating in front of you. In fact when he’s seen you eyeing his food he’ll offer you a bite. 
  * “Asshole.”
  * “You were the one staring, I simply offered.”
  * “You know I can’t eat that, why be a jerk about it?”
  * “Not my fault you can’t eat it.”
  * Asshole or not Illumi and his parents keep tabs on your food and health. Especially when he’s away on missions. Didn’t eat much of breakfast and dinner? You’ll find a maid delivering something later on high in nutrition to make up for not finishing/eating a meal.
  * You tried to get Illumi to try dairy free food once, he stole a bite of your food and as much as you wanted to see some type of reaction he gave none. Needless to say he’s never touched it again so you assume he doesn’t like it.
  * To your surprise though, the next meal is highly flavourful compared to the slightly bland food from before.
  * But yeah, Illumi doesn’t eat the same food you do.
  * Whether Illumi genuinely cares deep _deep_ down or not has crossed your mind, you aren’t stupid, you know how the Zoldyck family is. However you want to believe with how much he’s gone out of his way to cater to _your_ needs means he cares somewhere in that dark void of a heart of his.




	3. Uneven Breasts - Illumi

**request:** how would Illumi, Bakugo, Kaminari, Tamaki, Ramuda, Bokuto and Kenma react to an s/o who is self conscious of her uneven breasts?

Illumi

  * Frankly couldn’t care less about the size, your breasts are covered who can even notice the difference?
  * Didn’t even notice until you pointed it out, it’s not really noticeable unless you really look for it - your going to have sex why would he stare at your chest?
  * Illumi doesn’t get your discomfort and doesn’t make much of an interest to care about the “uneven” part of your chest. They look fine to him.




	4. Soulmate meeting fem! s/o - Adult Kalluto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon adult/older Kalluto to have longer hair like Illumi and still keep the traditional clothing look (plus you can admit the “feminine” vibe would work in his favor for potential work etc.) I also for some reason feel like Kalluto wouldn’t be as cold/cruel and shit when it comes to some people – like part of me feels the whole thing with Killua and Gon, just had some type of even minimal level impact on him.. I dunno, that’s just me.
> 
> Not a request

**when you get hurt your soulmate feels it (just less intense)**

Kalluto

  * Ever since Kalluto’s birth he’d been told soulmates were a risk and dangerous, a weakness even. Like with his siblings, his parent’s wasted no time trying to track his soulmate down – which took years, he was eighteen when his parents finally found you.
  * Zoldyck family training was intense, all they had to do was search for someone with the same ailments as Kalluto. Which found Kikyo and Kalluto at your hospital room, all though soulmate pain was dulled your pain had been intense – enough so to warrant stay in the hospital.



> The moment the doctor said you had guests you found yourself curious, no one really visited you – spending so much time in the hospital meant you didn’t have time to really make friends. You sat up from bed and let your gaze fall to the rather interesting two women who walked in, one in.. a rather interesting attire, and the other in a traditional Japanese kimono. **  
> **
> 
> “Leave.” The woman in front said, as soon as the doctor left and the door was closed it was a stare off between the three of you, except you didn’t really know where to stare. “Um, may I help you ma’am?”
> 
> The woman smiled and placed the tip of her closed fan near her mouth. “You hear that Kalluto dear? What a sweetheart she is.”
> 
> Your eyes shifted to the person named Kalluto, the cold look on their face made you shudder. “Um.. ma’am?”
> 
> “Oh yes.” The woman swiftly walked over to you and without so much as a warning punched you in the gut causing you to double over in pain.
> 
> “It’s her mother.” Kalluto softly spoke.
> 
> “Perfect!” she smiled. “I’ll take care of the paperwork, you carry her out~” she exclaimed and left the room with a skip in her step.
> 
> Trying to recover from the pain you lift your head and watch the woman who just assaulted you leave. The one called Kalluto began to approach and you backed away almost falling off the bed. They reached out and kept you from falling but god their hand was ice cold!
> 
> All without warning they scooped you up bridal style, being closer you took in their facial features. Their voice was soft but distinctly male, the face however was so soft and beautiful – lady like even. Kalluto’s dead pink eyes met yours and you looked away out of fear.
> 
> You hadn’t even realized the two of you left your room until you felt the chill of the air outside. “Where are you taking me?!”
> 
> The horribly dressed woman from before twirled around and smiled. “Why home my dear, we can’t have Kalluto’s soulmate causing trouble when he’s on missions.”

  * Kalluto didn’t pay you much mind when they’d gotten you home, they set up a room near his own and for three months straight you were locked in and monitored so you wouldn’t try and escape. Only when you showed no signs of hostility did they allow you out of your room – with a butler tailing you.
  * Without much of a choice you settled in, or as much as you could settle in given the circumstances. During your stay you were introduced to the rest of the Zoldyck members, all of them made you uncomfortable except Killua. Despite all of them being assassin’s he felt the most – human of the bunch.
  * Kalluto isn’t nearly as cold hearted as his brother Illumi – he was raised like the rest but Killua had some minor influence on him as a child.
  * He’s less likely to treat you like a thing versus a person, if not around family then at least while the two of you are alone. That said he is aware when you’re afraid of him, if he senses your discomfort he’ll put space between the two of you.
  * Older Kalluto doesn’t follow his mother around as much as he did when he was a child, so when he’s not busy or needed his time is usually spent near you. You fascinate him – you know what him and his family are capable of but that doesn’t stop you from treating him so.. Normally. 
  * You’ll never get hurt at the estate but sometimes you’ll get second hand injuries from the soulmate bond. At some point you moved to his room to sleep when he’s gone – when he’s been injured he’ll move your sleeping self around to check on you.
  * His family sees your existence as a threat and something to worry about. Meanwhile he’s hardly worried about you impacting his work.
  * When you’ve gotten closer, he’ll never admit it but he particularly likes when you brush his hair. If you ever style it he’ll likely leave it – “too lazy to undo it” are his exact words.
  * Eventually he’ll offer up the idea of making you his wife to his parents.




	5. Nightmare n Break in - Adult Killua

**request:** Can i have some aged up killua fluff?

The sound of clattering and something falling in your bedroom caused you to stir, your tired mind unable to comprehend if it was in the dream or real life. Until it happened again and you heard a voice, going still you tried to pretend you were asleep to avoid alerting the intruder.

A weight settled on your bed behind you and you used the hand under the pillow to get a solid grip to use as a weapon if needed. Hands on you meant they were within reach and instinctively you pulled the pillow out from under you and hit the thief.

Whoever it was was faster then you and easily caught the pillow before tossing it aside. “You didn’t think a pillow would hurt me did you?”

Blinking away the sleep and letting your eyes adjust you stared at the male above you. “Killua!”

He gave you that dumb grin of his and you shoved him off the bed. “You scared me you ass! I gave you a key, why are you breaking in like a thief?!”

Killua stumbled back but caught himself and climbed back onto the bed. “I left in a hurry I forgot the key.” he mumbled and made himself at home in your bed as if he didn’t just scare you shitless.

You let out a sigh too tired to deal with this right now, after looking at the clock you lied down and turned to him. “It’s after midnight what are you doing here?”

He lied there with is eyes closed and you rolled your eyes full well knowing he wasn’t asleep. “Kill.. what’s wrong?”

Killua opened an eye and looked at you before pulling you closer, burying his face into your chest. “I had a nightmare..” he mumbled into you.

Your arms wrapped around your boyfriend and you hummed. So that explained what he meant when he said he was in a hurry. “It’s okay Kill, it’s just a bad dream.. Your here, I’m here, we’re both okay.” you cooed.

When he didn’t reply you began to rub his back and kissed the top of his head. If words wouldn’t help you’d show him you were fine, show that he was fine. Pushing him back some he moved reluctantly with a whine, you moved onto your back and pulled Killua’s head to your chest.

“Hear that?” He nodded. “I’m absolutely fine.” Killua closed his eyes and got comfortable laying against you, you watched as he fell asleep and frowned. You couldn’t imagine what kind of nightmare it was, if it was a nightmare it probably had to do with Illumi. It still upset you after all these years even as an adult Killua still had a hard time with that asshole, Illumi just needed to leave him alone.

After several minutes of playing with Killua’s hair and watching his relaxed expression you finally found yourself dozing back off. Right before you fell asleep realization hit you, that bastard purposely scared the shit out of you - he was a Zoldyck, he wouldn’t have made a single noise breaking in. What an ass.


	6. S/o who acts tough but is a softie - Chrollo & Illumi

**request:** Hi may I request hc of Illumi, Chrollo and a s/o who acts tough but is a softie,she’s super strong thigh and she gets flustered when talking to boys, rambles and is a lil clumsy

## Chrollo

  * He knew pretty early on that you weren’t as tough as you pretended you were, but for the sake of your pride he kept silent, if the tough act made you feel better then so be it
  * However he doesn’t think you really need to act tough, with some training you physically could be tough
  * But after witnessing just how soft you are he quickly changes his mind, he’s not too sure you could be a fighter
  * And then he bared witness to you actually fighting and is impressed - that could very much be used to their benefit, looks were definitely deceiving
  * Chrollo finds it fascinating when you talk to other men, specifically the Phantom Troupe members. He’s not really jealous or worried about any misunderstandings with the Troupe members, he’s not worried about random men either. It just annoys him when they don’t take your “no” seriously - he’s proud you can take care of the situation yourself though.
  * He’s made it a point that no one else is allowed to touch you, and so far they’ve heeded his warning - despite being strong you seem a tad more innocent then the rest of them and he plans to protect that
  * He never paid much mind to how clumsy you got, each hide out was usually abandoned in some form so he just figured you liked to trip over stuff.. until he realized you were tripping over nothing..
  * Chrollo tries to clean up some of the debris to hopefully minimize any tripping 



## Illumi

  * Illumi immediately knew you weren’t the shy sweet girl you appeared to be, while not nearly as strong as him you were indeed quite strong - very fit to be the girlfriend of a Zoldyck
  * Except for one flaw - you were a softy, very unfitting of a Zoldyck
  * Somehow it worked in his favour though, while he preferred to just get information by brute force - you could easily pass through with their guards heavily down
  * He doesn’t much like you talking to other men, especially ones that take too much interest in you - sure you can protect yourself but he still doesn’t like it. Your whole blushing and stuttering thing doesn’t help the situation either
  * Illumi isn’t jealous, he just doesn’t like the idea of random men thinking they have a chance with you, when your very much his
  * He especially doesn’t like you talking to Hisoka - the man’s dirty talk seems to sky rocket with you around - and it pisses him off
  * He doesn’t even pay any attention to you and your clumsiness at first - until it happens frequently. At first he thinks it’s some type of curse put on you but no, your just bad on your feet at times and a little accident prone.
  * He bounces between being annoyed and expecting as much when the two of you are out. Illumi often notices you’ll fall even before you trip, he’ll tug you aside especially if there’s an area with a lot of uneven ground.




	7. S/o with large breasts NSFW/SFW - Illumi, Hisoka & Chrollo

**request:** May I request nsfw and sfw hc of Illumi, Hisoka and Chrollo with a s/o with a large chest (38DD, I hate wearing bras in the house so I just wear a baggy t shirt but it’s tiring oof)

## Illumi

**SFW**

  * He doesn’t remotely show it but he feels ever so slightly for you when you complain about back pain or discomfort overall, but he’s quick to get over it
  * When you first started dating he found it weird that you’d walk around without wearing a bra, but when you told him why he figured it’d made sense - except not really
  * When the shoulder and back pain starts to become too much he’ll pay for a professional to give you a massage
  * If you complain about cheap bra’s he’ll throw money at you to get something better if it’ll take away some pain (also partly because your complaining gets on his nerves), or he’ll mention about reduction if the size bothers you that much
  * Illumi once nearly killed Hisoka for trying to get overly hands with your chest - after that he bans Hisoka coming near you



**NSFW**

  * Illumi isn’t a breasts man, all tits are the same to him but your larger tits means more skin for him to mark up and he’ll gladly leave bruises, hickies and bite marks on them
  * He much prefers actual sex but will easily make do with a titty fuck, you might not like your breasts but he enjoys the way they feel around him
  * When he cums he likes to do it on your chest and watches with satisfaction as his cum slips into the valley between your breasts
  * Illumi would deny having an obsession with your chest but more often then none during sex there’s always some type of contact with at least one of them



## Hisoka

**SFW**

  * Hisoka often jokes that he understands the pain of a large chest, though he does actually feel a tad bad when you complain
  * That said he’s told you countless times with a straight face that he’d gladly carry them for you
  * “I don’t mind lending you a hand~”
  * To cheer you up he once tried on one of your bras - it looked absolutely ridiculous, but it got you to smile
  * If you want reduction he’s not against it, its your body after all. He’d just be a little sad because he rather likes the size - but comfort does come first he supposes
  * He often doesn’t really wear much when lazing around the house/hotel so he’s got absolutely no trouble with you dressing “lazy”. If anything that just makes fun easier without that pesky bra in the way
  * He once jokingly offered to see if his bungee gum could help hold them up, but that only made them _way_ more bouncier - not that he was complaining…



**NSFW**

  * It’s not a secret he loves your tits, he man handles them and likes to drag his nails over the sensitive skin and is a frequent leaver of bite marks and hickies
  * Unlike Illumi he’ll take a titty fuck whenever he can, he loves how plush and velvety your breasts feel around him, add in you being on your knees and you using your mouth on him as well? He might not last long
  * Hisoka doesn’t like being on bottom for any positions except one, watching you ride him allows him the best view of your breasts bouncing with each thrust
  * As much as Hisoka loves to see your breasts bare, he absolutely _loves_ seeing you in various lingerie designs. The less fabric however the better, he still wants them to jiggle while he fucks you.



## Chrollo

**SFW**

  * Chrollo felt for you on day one, he’s known plenty of women with larger chests and all of them had complained about pain
  * He’ll give you a back or shoulder rub regularly, especially when it’s been along day and you finally get your bra off. Sometimes he does it out of habit in public when your still wearing the bra
  * Has on more then one occasion punched someone for talking about the size of your chest along with vulgar comments
  * If your self conscious about the size he’ll try to reassure you, if it truly bothers you he’ll offer up the idea of reduction
  * He will gladly let you borrow any of his shirts to just laze around in, as long as it’s within closed doors he doesn’t mind you “dressing down”



**NSFW**

  * Chrollo isn’t as tit crazed as Illumi and Hisoka but he does make sure to give them plenty of attention - except for when he doesn’t because he likes making you beg for him
  * He won’t turn down a tit job but he thinks of your comfort first and makes sure your comfortable first
  * His favourite positions are cowgirl and reverse cowgirl, one so he can easily access your chest and the other so he can kiss at your back (he’s too sweet)
  * Out of all of them he’s the only one who actually makes sure your not in pain after sex or whatever it is you two do




	8. “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please.” - Illumi

**request:** Hi may I request an Illumi hc with the prompts “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please.” “Wait, don’t pull away… Not yet.” (Maybe a lil nsfw or just some spice even tho I know it’s fluff if not that’s cool fluff is fine :))

## Illumi

“I need to leave.” Illumi bluntly stated after your last kiss, his hands moving to rest on your hips

You let out a whine and pulled him closer to you, he was always so busy as of late and you finally had time with him. You wanted to be selfish just once and demand he stay with you, but you knew he couldn’t say no to his father.

“I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten please?” You gave him your best puppy dog eyes and stuck your bottom lip out slightly. It wasn’t likely to work and you knew it but it was worth a shot.

Illumi stared at you, hard and unblinking without any indication he’d even heard you. Without any hesitation he backed you to the nearest wall and leaned down to capture your lips in another kiss, unlike the previous ones this wasn’t soft and gentle. It was hungry and rough causing a moan to leak out of your unsuspecting lips.

His hands moved from your hips to your ass, traveling to your thighs to hoist you up firmly between the wall and himself. You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck for support and ran one hand through his hair giving it a firm tug.

The raven pressed his lower half against you allowing you to feel how he’d started to grow hard. Just as your ankles locked around him and your hips pressed against his, he broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting the two of you. You let out another whine wanting more but Illumi set you back to your feet.

“W-what?” you muttered out, head in a daze from the kissing.

“You said ten more, I think that counted as ten and then some.” Illumi pulled back and you let out a groan before grabbing back onto him.

“Wait, don’t pull away.. not yet.. not after getting me riled up!” You hissed.

Illumi leaned over close to your ear, his breath causing you to shudder. “Be patient, good things come to those who wait.” he stood up right and detached you from himself. “I won’t be long.”


	9. S/o who acts tough but is a softie - Hisoka

**request:** Hi may I request hc that you did with Illumi and Chrollo but of Hisoka with a s/o who acts tough but is a softie,she’s super strong thigh and she gets flustered when talking to boys, rambles and is a lil clumsy thank you!

## Hisoka

  * Hisoka could immediately tell you weren’t as tough as you were acting, but that didn’t stop him from being with you
  * He’s a little disappointed though that the two of you can’t really spar, while he’s all down to hurt someone when fighting he’s not really up for hurting his girlfriend - not like that at least..
  * Until he finds out that you can actually kick ass, he learned two things that day. One that when some random men decided to take their flirting too far you didn’t hesitate to beat the shit out of them. Two, that he could easily get turned on just by watching your soft self suddenly turn into a merciless fighting machine
  * Hisoka still doesn’t trust himself to spar with you though, he can get rough and the last he wants is to go too far into blood lust and actually kill you
  * Knowing that talking with men flusters you and turns you into a stuttering red mess is something he exploits, because that also includes him
  * He takes immense pleasure in stirring you up and making you like puddy in his hands, which more often then none leads to something sexual
  * The first time he was exposed to your clumsiness was when you’d tripped over literally nothing and fell on him, being the little shit he is he made a joke out of it
  * “If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask darling~”
  * When it starts happening more often he’ll start attaching bungee gum to you in hopes of preventing you from kissing the ground too often




	10. Chubby fem s/o who's super affectionate - Chrollo, Hisoka & Illumi

**request:** 「Headcanons of Chrollo, Illumi, Hisoka with a chubby S/O that is super affectionate (likes to give hugs, back hugs, kisses etc) and is kind hearted and goofy but when in battle or facing a threat or anybody that insults the people she loves she is super strong, fierce and bad ass.」

## Chrollo

  * He doesn’t mind it, if anything he welcomes the affection - just not when he’s working and when the others around
  * Chrollo expects you to behave when the situation calls for seriousness and not goofing around - at most you’ll get is a slap on the wrist
  * In private he’ll let you do whatever, he’ll return hugs and kisses and enjoys when you make jokes or worry over his wounds - domestic stuff gets him weak
  * If anyone - even a Troupe member comments on your weight or upsets you over it he won’t hesitate to tell them off - though most of the Troupe members know better and don’t really care
  * That said if you ever get upset about your weight he’s quick to reassure that he loves every inch of you
  * The first time he witnesses your soft self get pissed and start a fight he’s confused - that was a surprising turn of events. And when you win the fight? He’s proud, that’s his girl~
  * Chrollo balances between not wanting to let you get into fights but also grateful for your helping hand even if you aren’t officially with the Troupe
  * Some of the others joke your the Troupe’s mom, this imagery has Chrollo sometimes wondering what it would be like if things were different and if you two had kids



## Hisoka

  * Hisoka is iffy about the amount of affection at first, but after awhile he starts doing it back to try and embarrass you - though sometimes it gets a little sexual, he can get pretty handsy (just spritz him with water and tell him “down boy” though that might only turn him on more..)
  * He particularly likes when you try and kiss him, your much shorter then he is and its fun to watch you struggle
  * He finds your attempts at jokes amusing, sometimes they suck but he’ll give you a chuckle anyways - you tried at least
  * When the two of you have been together long enough he’s just as open as you are - sometimes he even does it to get a reaction out of others and fuck with them
  * He was excited the first time he saw you fight, some creep wouldn’t take no for an answer and insulted Hisoka on top of it
  * “Darling that was absolutely divine~ Dare I say I think I’m falling for you all over again~”
  * Hisoka loves you’ve got a little more to you, he likes how your body contrasts to his - he doesn’t feel like he’ll break you if he gives you a nice squeeze



## Illumi

  * Illumi is the standard “what the fuck is this? affection? gross…. do it again” sort of guy at first - he doesn’t really push you away but he doesn’t really return any of it
  * While he doesn’t really care that you give him hugs and kisses, he expects you to at least not do it in situations that call for seriousness - he’ll get angry if you try and get all affectionate when he’s trying to focus on work
  * He won’t indulge in any of your weird antics, you can drag him along but he won’t actively do anything - while he might not laugh, he’ll be happy if you get Killua to laugh in his place
  * Your weight doesn’t matter to him, but if someone says something about it and it upsets you? Hopefully that person isn’t important….
  * Illumi’s initial reaction to seeing you fight for the first time is just an impressed whistle. It’s nothing compared to him but he’s pleasantly surprised nonetheless
  * He won’t put you through Zoldyck training but he’s more then ready to give you training to get stronger - more suitable for his potential future wife
  * He finds it pointless when you get angry on his behalf, he doesn’t really care what others have to say about him - you on the other hand? He’ll beat them an inch away from death if they aren’t careful - if you don’t do it first that is
  * Illumi doesn’t do the open affection like you do, but when he gets home and your asleep he’ll give you a little kiss on the forehead - and if you suddenly get cuddly he won’t push you away (and on occasion he’ll place his hand on your hip to pull you closer to him or to calm you)




	11. How they treat their s/o - Hisoka & Illumi

**request:** Ask and you shall receive bb, ok so Illumi and Hisoka and how they treat their s/o just cuz (like random flowers, trinkets, o.0 cuddles?)

## Hisoka

  * Hisoka is a special kind of boyfriend, sure he’ll give you gifts but they range from a singular flower, something jewelry wise to match his, the corpse of one of your enemies, lingerie..
  * When he’s not focused on finding someone strong to fight or doing whatever else it is he does, he does like to unwind and spend time with his s/o
  * His favourite thing to do is take a whole day to just pamper the two of you, he’ll do a root touch up, might do something with his nails and take a long soak in the tub - with you of course.
  * You want to try getting your hair done? He’s on it, you want to try nails like his? He has a list of numbers, you want to go to one of those fancy spa’s? Surprisingly, he’s got you there too.
  * Hisoka travels - a lot. So if his s/o isn’t traveling with him then he tries to make a habit of dropping by at least once ever 6 months.. or earlier if there’s an important event or he has free time
  * If you travel with him then not to worry, just expect to find your own thing to do while he’s out - chances are high he doesn’t want to drag you out into dangerous places. Your the _one_ thing he doesn’t want to kill so stay at the hotel okay?
  * Whether you travel with him or not he does have your number and has no hesitation to call you if something comes up - he makes it up to you though, trust me *coughsalsosendsnudescoughs*
  * Every once in a blue moon Hisoka will let his hair down, swap out his clothes for something more fancy and take you out to eat or wherever it is you want to go - he’s got contacts *coughsIllumicoughs*



## Illumi

  * If you thought Hisoka was special - he looks normal in comparison to Illumi.. it’s rare he gifts you things and more times then none its at his mother or Hisoka’s recommendation
  * “Mother thought you might like this..”
  * “Your.. mother got me something?”
  * “No, I did.”
  * “But you just said.. never mind..”
  * Illumi doesn’t do “relaxed” he’s usually working to some degree - it’s his father then usually tells him to spend time with you. In which he asks what you want to do.. and then you do it (even if he complains)
  * When you want to shop he’ll send two of the best Zoldyck butlers with you, other wise he escorts you himself, he pays for everything but often complains why you need so much “junk”
  * You want a nice bath date with him and just relax? Ha, he’ll do it but he doesn’t see much point.. he also won’t admit it but he could fall asleep to you washing his hair and scratching at his head
  * Like Hisoka he travels frequently as well, he’d rather keep you at home - considering your “dead weight” to him, but Killua once told you his brother was lying
  * “He probably just doesn’t want you to get hurt, mom would flip if her future daughter/son in law got hurt before grand kids.”
  * He keeps in touch with you though, nothing fancy but he does ask how your day has gone - and if someone did something to upset you he’ll take care of it when he returns
  * Once in a blue moon Illumi will plan a date _without_ help, it’s usually just a dinner date and maybe a walk around the estate but the fact _he_ came up with it makes it special




	12. A motherly s/o - Illumi & Hisoka

**request:** Illumi with a motherly like s/o! Happy Mother’s Day!

## Illumi

  * The fact you were so good with children made trying to make you his wife an even sweeter deal, you would be a wonderful mother to his offspring
  * He witnessed it first hand when you were around Killua and Kalluto, even though both children could easily kill you - you were still kind to them and even played with them. It was no surprised they warmed up to you..
  * Since then he’s seen you with various other children and even some young teens - and without fail you were kind and motherly to them
  * In his mind there was no such thing as “too early”, you’d been dating long enough to get married right? After marriage came kids, then his own mother could stop pestering him about grandchildren



“You seem to really like children.” Illumi asked, watching the injured child you just helped run off.

“Huh?” You gave him a confused look before tilting your head in thought. “I mean I guess yeah, it’s such a fragile age for them. They’re learning so many things and it can be a hard time if they aren’t properly looked after and guided. Not everyone is fortunate to have that type of role model in their life..”

“Hm.” He stared at the child before turning to you. “Should we work on children of our own? You’d be a fine mother to our offspring.”

Your jaw dropped, did he really just.. “I-illumi..” Shaking your head you slapped his chest gently. “Stop calling them offspring it sounds weird.”

Illumi took your hand and pulled you against his chest, his other hand resting on your lower back. “That wasn’t a no.”

* * *

**request:** Illumi, Hisoka with a s/o who is great with kids and babies just a total mom vibe very loving a lil goofy and childish too!

## Illumi

  * Illumi finds it an important skill, especially if you’ll one day be the mother of his children
  * That also means that for the most part you get along with his siblings - even the short tempered Milluki is willing to make conversation with you
  * However aside from that he doesn’t see much use of the skill, he doesn’t see much point in befriending random kids
  * In the deepest depths though he wonders if you’d be that kind and protective of your own children, of _his_ children - would you treat them better then those random kids?
  * Illumi is a Zoldyck so that means sparing no one - even a child, unless it’s _your_ wish. A child is about to die? He doesn’t care, but you ask him to save the child? Done, kid is saved and in your arms.
  * He dislikes other children all over you, but he likes seeing you happy and smiling - so he tolerates it, just keep them away from him (he scares children)



## Hisoka

  * Hisoka on the other hand is better with children then Illumi, if not just a little creepy with them - usually only infants are fine with him (oddly enough)
  * He doesn’t dislike children, but he doesn’t much care for them either - too noisy and weak, he’d much rather leave you to deal with them
  * He finds it interesting to watch you deal with children though, your the mom most of these kids don’t have and it’s a little heart warming
  * Hisoka doesn’t have much interest in children of his own, so if being a mom to a bunch of other kids will make up for that then so be it - just don’t expect him to remember names of them
  * Once though he _did_ think about it, if he had a kid with you - would they turn out different then he did? Better or worse? Surely better with a mother like you..
  * He doesn’t waste time with the weak, but if its a child he knows he’s seen with you before he’ll pluck them out of a shit situation and send them off




	13. Sweet tooth s/o - Chrollo, Hisoka & Illumi

**request:** Hi there! I was wondering what Illiumi, Hisoka, and chrollo if you're up for it react having a s/o with a sweet tooth that always offers to share? love your work btw!

## Chrollo

  * While he doesn’t have a sweet tooth he doesn’t mind that you do
  * His only worry is you brush your teeth regularly - and if you have any health issues he’d like you to eat with caution
  * Every now and then he might take a bite when you offer him a bite of your sweets but he tries to not make a habit out of it
  * He doesn’t like fueling your bad eating habit but every now and then when the two of you are traveling he’ll buy you something new that you haven’t had before
  * Kisses with you are always sweet, quite literally sweet with the sugar you consume. He’s not against the taste but he’s gotten a little nauseous at all the sugary smells



## Hisoka

  * He likes sweet but not as heavily as you do
  * If you catch him off guard with a spoon or food at his mouth he’ll instinctively eat it since its from you - so he’s eaten his fare share of sweets from you
  * If he’s out and away from you he usually finds something you might like and gets it for you - the excited expression on your face has him finding you truly so easily pleased and cute
  * When you eat a particularly large gross amount of sugary goods he’ll joke about how your teeth are going to rot out of your head
  * Joke as he might he tries to remind you to brush your teeth after those particular “meals”
  * Hisoka has grown accustom to your sugary sweet kisses and often lusts for them after long periods of time away from you



## Illumi

  * Illumi doesn’t out right call it disgusting but he’s 100% not on board with the amount of sugar you manage to consume
  * “Are your teeth real?”
  * Doesn’t particularly like when your kisses are 120% sugar tasting, if it’s like 50% or less he’s fine with the sweet taste
  * The first time he saw you consume a large portion of sweets he actually went pale..er then he already is, he’s never had much of a sweet tooth
  * Illumi doesn’t feel the need to remind you about brushing your teeth, you should know better - and if you get a cavity he’s the first to say “I told you so”
  * All said if he’s out and finds a brand of a sweet you like but can’t normally find he’ll buy you some




	14. Cuddling/first date hc's - Hisoka

**request:** May I request either cuddling or first date headcanons for Hisoka? :0 Thank you in advance!

## Hisoka

  * First date could go one of two ways depending if your a fighter or not, if your a fighter he’ll likely take you somewhere to do team fighting that will lead to grabbing a bite
  * Or if fighting isn’t your thing he’ll actually plan something else, nothing overly fancy a chat and grabbing a bite - maybe even a drink with you.
  * Funny enough no matter if your a fighter or not if there’s a circus/carnival he’ll take you and win you anything and everything you want with ease
  * Hisoka puts a leash on his libido so he’s actually a gentleman - he just might make a few dirty comments and based off your reaction say more or hold back his dirty words
  * Cuddling is something Hisoka is always open to unless he’s busy
  * He doesn’t care about the position but if you are on his lap there’s no promise his hands won’t go poking places they shouldn’t
  * On a good day though when he’s tired he’ll cuddle up with you, simple and soft, no wandering hands
  * He _is_ known for his wandering hands but if he senses your not up for it or want to cuddle to destress he’ll hold back and cuddle you




	15. But there was one bed - Chrollo & Hisoka

**request:** Hello! If requests are still open, could we please have some Chrollo and Hisoka (separately or together, whatever's your jam) from H x H with a fem romantic interest and they're on a mission or something, staying in a hotel or safehouse? But, like, with the "but there was only one bed" trope? Maybe a little NSFW? Please? Thank you! You're awesome!

## → C h r o l l o L u c i l f e r ;

“Uh Boss, did you mean to get a room with only one bed?” You tossed your bag aside and examined the room.

“What?” Chrollo turned the room and saw that there was indeed only one bed. “I’m pretty sure I requested two beds.” He pinched the bridge of his nose with annoyance, today just kept getting better and better. “I’ll go talk to someone at the desk–”

“No it’s fine. Today’s been a shitfest already let’s just leave it.” Today’s mission was a mess and frankly you just wanted to get off your feet and sleep already.

“I see.. then I’ll take the chair. Someone has to stay on guard.” He sighed and set his bag down to sit, but before he could you grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed. Letting out an unflattering sound he fell backwards and stared up at you curiously.

“Now, now boss, I’m a grown woman. We’re both consenting adults who can share a bed together. It’s just sleep after all, and we’re both tired.” He didn’t like the grin on your face but that was true, the two of you were simply going to sleep.

“Alright I suppose so, as long as your comfortable.”

Well that went easy which was good because you just wanted a shower and to pass out. “I’m gonna shower, you wanna go first?” When Chrollo shook his head you grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and practically skipped off to the bathroom.

When you got out Chrollo was already in bed against the headboard with a book in hand. You tossed the towel from your hair to the nearest chair and climbed into bed next to him.

“I already set the alarm, we’re not in a rush to return but I’d like to get a head start back before the others.” He marked off his book and set it aside before turning off his lamp.

“Gotcha.” You murmured and did the same with your light. As soon as Chrollo lied down you grinned and leaned over him.

“Y/N..” Placing a finger over his lips you leaned closer to see him in the dark.

“We’re both consenting adults boss, I won’t do anything if you don’t want~”

Chrollo stared up at you before giving a soft chuckle. “I suppose you’re right.” He placed his hand on your bare thigh and let you climb onto his lap. “I still plan to leave when that alarm goes off, with or without you.”

## → H i s o k a M o r o w ;

“Um Hisoka.. you know there’s only one bed right..?” Somehow it didn’t surprise you that he got only one bed, the man hadn’t exactly been subtle with his interest in you as of late.

“Oh my I didn’t know.” He placed a hand to his chest, as if the news shocked him. Fucking liar, he did this on purpose. If his intention was to embarrass you and turn you into a flustered mess then you had news for him!

“Hm, whatever. I guess it’s fine if you sleep in the chair. It’s just for one night you’ll be able to manage yeah?” Hisoka’s eye twitched ever so slightly and you knew this wasn’t going to his plans at all.

“I’m the one who paid for the room–”

“Correction, Chrollo did.” You added.

Hisoka smiled and you could tell it was a smile of irritation. You grinned and plopped yourself onto the edge of the bed. “As I was saying, I got the room so why should the bed be yours~?”

“Because I know you have wandering hands and I’m tired Hisoka.” The whine was unflattering for a woman but you didn’t care, you ached all over and the thought of losing sleep to Hisoka’s touchy hands had you ready to murder him if necessary.

Raising his hands in defeat, Hisoka simply shook his head. “No wandering hands in bed my dear, I’m just as tired as you are.” Well that sounded like a fucking lie, but okay.

The two of you stared at one another before you broke eye contact first. “Whatever I’m not in the mood..” Falling back onto the bed you kicked your shoes off and pulled the blanket over yourself.

“Not even going to shower? If your tired I’ll help you clean up.” Hisoka plucked the blanket away from you and without even waiting for your reply he carried you off to the bathroom.

“I thought I said no funny business!” You hissed, trying to elbow him but the bastard kept moving.

Hisoka set you on your feet and closed the bathroom door, blocking it with his body. “That was in bed, the shower is a whole other room my dear~”

You know what, two could play that game. “If we’re late getting back tomorrow, then I get to fuck _you.”_

The male shuddered and you realized that was _not_ the reaction you were expecting. “Don’t tempt me with a good time darling..~” Well shit.


	16. First kiss - Kalluto

**request:** Hey I just saw that you had the request open and I'd love to see headcanons of kalluto kiss, it's my favorite zoldyck, but I don't know if you'll write about it (sorry if it's misspelled, English is not my first language and I'm still learning ╥﹏╥)

## → K a l l u t o Z o l d y c k ;

  * Kalluto shows no real interest in something like kisses when you first get to know him, but it’s something he gets curious about after dating you.
  * He has no clue how to approach you about it - shocker right? Famous scary Zoldyck at a loss of how to simply kiss you.
  * The first kiss between the two of you was during an outing, he took you to a festival and noticed you eyeing all the couples. Kalluto let you hold his hand and just before the fireworks went off he kissed you.
  * In public and around his family kisses are short, quick or nonexistent together - while his mother finds it romantic and adorable he’s not a fan of his brothers stupid teasing.
  * In private Kalluto’s kisses last longer but are still gentle - and in bed they can get a little more feverish and aren’t limited to just your lips.
  * However public or private if you ask for a kiss he’ll give you one, he’s not shy by any means he just hates Killua’s teasing and Milluki’s rude and disgusted comments.




	17. Male s/o that can't fight but talks shit - Hisoka

**request:** Hisoka with a male s/o who can't fight but loves to talk shit (sorry if the request is written oddly I'm new at sending them)

## → H i s o k a M o r o w ;

  * He was a little disappointed at first that you were more talk then fight but after awhile he finds it a little cute. You had a lot of sass and words for someone who couldn’t stand his own.
  * While he enjoys the bite that you can unleash he wishes you could at least _watch_ who you shit talked - he can only be around so often to clean up your mess.
  * Hisoka offers to at least teach you how to defend yourself if your shit talking goes to far - and if it does when he’s not around he asks for details of the person so _he_ can take care of them.
  * “Babe it’s fine, I got hit _once_.”
  * “And I said I wouldn’t kill them.. probably.”
  * You laugh but he was serious, nobody was allowed to leave a mark on his boyfriend but himself, he was territorial that way.
  * Overall he enjoys listening to you roast people - it’s become a bit of a fun game to see how many people you can piss off and just how many of them he can easily take down. It gets you guys kicked out every time so he tries to stop you before it gets to that point.




	18. Small, shy, submissive - Adult Trio

**request:** hello!! i was wondering if you could do some headcanons on how the (hxh) adult trio would react to a vv small, shy and submissive s/o. would they help their s/o overcome their shyness or be content with it? thank you so much!! i love your blog sm!! ❤️

A/N: I’m not too proud of these.. I’m rusty from not having written for hxh in quite some time..

## C h r o l l o

  * He doesn’t think much about your height or shy nature, there’s no telling at first if it’s just you pretending to be weak and innocent to throw him off guard
  * And then he finds that’s just naturally who you are, and it’s almost pleasingly scary how easily he can get you to do almost anything he wants
  * Chrollo doesn’t mind it _too_ much at first with how shy and reserved you seemed but it quickly grew on his nerves when you wouldn’t just spit it out or step forward.. sometimes he’s a patient man, sometimes he’s not.
  * But as your boyfriend he feels it’s his duty to help you at least come out of that shell a little, heaven forbid someone thinks they can walk over you when he’s not around.
  * If you truly are small and fragile he’s very stern that when he says “stay close” he means it, he doesn’t want anything happening to you - not that he’d let it of course
  * Chrollo wouldn’t force you to change who you are but he’d try to get you to be a tad more verbal and stop hiding behind him so frequently. If you’re behind him rather than next to him how else can he see your beautiful face?



## H i s o k a

  * While Hisoka finds you pathetically weak and not typically worth his time, he gets the biggest kick out of teasing you and abusing the height difference
  * Unlike Chrollo, the hiding and soft spoken parts don’t really bother him, he’ll use your inability to raise your voice when teasing to force you to raise it.
  * He calls you his little duckling, you’re so tiny and quiet, and you chase after him when the two of you are out and about - it’s absolutely precious.
  * Like I mentioned he lives to tease you, he loves you but it’s just so easy to turn you into a full blown mess over just some teasing and being playfully mean.
  * Being with Hisoka means constantly being prey to him 24/7, so at some point he expects you to start raising your voice at him and turning him down rather than being under his thumb. He’s only a touch sad, he’s proud to see you bloom - plus it’s more fun when the prey fights back~



## I l l u m i

  * The submissive part is his favourite part about you, you’ll do as told without questions and even if you spoke it’s too soft for him to hear half the time (read: easy to ignore).
  * Illumi would make sure to work on your shyness, if you plan to be with him you’ll have to strengthen that back bone of yours - he can’t always be there to stop his mother or someone else from yelling at you.
  * Even though he’s strong, he takes an unspoken joy in seeing you immediately run to him at the sign of any fight. He takes joy in the level of trust you put into _him_ protecting you, coming to _him_ when you need help.
  * Although it doesn’t sound like teasing so much as making fun of you, he does poke fun at you for being so.. un-Zoldyck-like, sometimes it even makes him wonder how the two of you ended up together.
  * Your such a soft little thing and he’s tall and well, murderous. Two polar opposites together.



**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr under the same name, I have easy mobile links to navigate rules and masterlists. feel free to send requests in and I'll do my best - remember to read the rules first thanks!


End file.
